


A Birthday Surprise

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'The Christmas Guest', James finds that pirates have their own ideas about birthday celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

 

“Dear Commodore Norrington:

If you are Desirous of obtaining information leading to the whereabouts of a band of Notorious Pirates, come alone to the Alley behind the Green Goat Tavern at Midnight tonight.

Yours, etc.

A Friend”

  
The words floated about in James’s head as he slowly regained consciousness. Floated about, spoken in the voice of… Elizabeth Turner?

“Jack!” the voice continued. “This was not what we meant. This note is an out and out lie! You told us you could get him onto the _Pearl_ without the least difficulty.”

“And didn’t I just?” said another voice: _Sparrow’s!_ James winced, clouds of outrage and anger gathering in his aching head, and Sparrow added, “Look! See, he’s comin’ round already.”

“Jack, you’re mad!” Will’s voice, if James wasn’t mistaken. “He’s going to murder you for this. And probably us, as well.”

“He c’n try!” said Sparrow, with cheerful belligerence. “But it ain’t my fault! ‘He’d brought that twit, Gillette, along, against me explicit instructions! An’ Groves, too. Distracted me, like, an’ while we was gettin’ those two trussed up, Bowers got a bit overenthusiastic.”

“He’s a real fighter, is Norrington, ma’am,” came another familiar voice. Gibbs? “Wouldn’t think so, when ‘e’s tricked out in that fancy uniform, all buttons an’ braid, but there you be. It don’t pay to judge a book by its cover.”

“But a blow to the head! Jack he could have been killed!” In spite of the truth of this statement, James was extremely pleased with Elizabeth’s tone of accusation, and sympathetic concern.

“Nah. Bowers knows ‘is business. He’ll be fine. _James, can you hear me, lad?_ ”

This last was spoken in a raised tone, and at such very close range that James’s eyes flew open, to be met with the exotic and highly annoying sight of Sparrow, hovering. James opened his mouth and was pleased to be able to say, very clearly and pointedly, “I am not _deaf_ .”

Grinning, goldly, Sparrow straightened, and glanced at his companions, who stood close at hand. “See?”

“James!” said Elizabeth, grave concern writ upon her lovely countenance. She brushed Sparrow aside to sit down on the cot. James winced slightly, not so much at his hurts, which thus far seemed relatively minor, but at the casual brush of her hip against his own, and at her proximity. _Assault, and now torture_ . “You _are_ hurt! James, indeed we are so sorry! I might have known Jack would spoil things.”

“I didn’t!” Sparrow protested, his mobile face arranging itself into an aggrieved pout. “You wanted him here for his birthday, an’ here ‘e is! A bit worse for wear, but that’ll pass.”

James stared. “My birthday! Is that what this is about?” He set his teeth as Sparrow beamed at him. “I will _kill_ you.”

“Ha!” said Sparrow, brightly. “Tried before, but you ain’t succeeded so far! I’d be happy to oblige you with a match, later, though. When you’re feelin’ more the thing.”

James growled, “You _broke_ my window!”

“It was an accident!” Sparrow protested. Elizabeth and Will looked puzzled, and Sparrow explained, “Thought it was open! That’s how we delivered the note, y’see?”

They did not, obviously, so James enlightened them. “Tied to a rock. Thrown through the window of my study as I was sipping my after-dinner brandy.”

Elizabeth stared at Jack, but Turner just fell about, laughing. “Oh, Lord. James! James, I’m sorry! _We’re_ sorry. And yes, of course you may kill Jack. For idiocy, if nothing else.”

“But afterwards, if you please,” Elizabeth begged, brushing James’s forehead with a cool, gentle hand. “It would put such a pall over your birthday party. And we’ve been planning this for weeks!”

James stared. “Weeks? Really?”

“Yes!”

“Aye,” agreed Sparrow. “Told you last Christmas I’d have you aboard for a real party one day. Remember? When I was stayin’ at Swann’s an’ walked in, all _en dishabille_ , when you was speakin’ with Elizabeth?”

The pirate gave him a flirtatious look and batted his eyes. _Outrageous!_ James’s lips twitched at the look and the memory, both. “I remember. That horrid dressing gown.”

“Aye. An’ the knit slippers.”

Elizabeth stiffened. “I _made_ those slippers!”

“So ye did, darlin’, and they’re lovely. Only not in me usual style, eh?”

“They were quite appropriate, for a pirate taken ill of influenza, and no doubt were of aid in your swift recovery.”

James said, acidly, “I hope you have retained them, for you will shortly be once more under the weather.”

Jack gave a roll of his eyes and pleaded, “Now, James! Just wait ‘til you see what we’ve got planned these next couple o’ days before you start tryin’ to poke holes in me. The Gov’nor’s makin’ your excuses, an’ loaned us his chef, too! There’s goin’ to be a pig roast on the beach, an’ cake, an’ _presents!_ ”

_Good Lord!_ James felt himself gaping, and quickly covered it by saying gruffly, “And rum, I suppose?”

“Rum comin’ out your ears, if you like! Of course rum!”

It was no use. James shook his head, wincing slightly, but allowed a chuckle of defeat to escape. “Help me sit up, then, you reprobate, and produce me this rum. I can’t remember the last time I was in such need of a drink!”

“Your wish is my command -- so long’s you remember I’m Captain o’ this vessel, o’ course. _Gibbs!_ A mug of your best grog for the Commodore.” He turned back to James and said, conspiratorially, “Best start out slow: it’s going to be a festive few days, mate!”

  
~.~


End file.
